video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
I Remember Mama
|running time = minutes |catalogue number = VC |rating = |image = }} I Remember Mama is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 1987. Description Cast * Irene Dunne as Marta 'Mama' Hanson * Barbara Bel Geddes as Katrin Hanson * Oscar Homolka as Uncle Chris Halvorsen * Philip Dorn as Lars 'Papa' Hanson * Steve Brown as Nels Hanson * Peggy McIntyre as Christine Hanson * June Hedin as Dagmar Hanson * Sir Cedric Hardwicke as Mr. Jonathan Hyde * Ellen Corby as Aunt Trina * Hope Landin as Aunt Jenny * Edith Evanson as Aunt Sigrid * Edgar Bergen as Peter Thorkelson * Florence Bates as Florence Dana Moorhead * Barbara O'Neil as Jessie Brown * Rudy Vallee as Dr. Johnson * Tommy Ivo as Arne Credits Opening # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # RKO Radio Pictures logo # Start of I Remember Mama (1948) Closing # End of I Remember Mama (1948) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with trailer) # Warning screen # The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 by ??? # RKO Radio Pictures logo # Start of I Remember Mama (1948) Closing (with trailer) # End of I Remember Mama (1948) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions